


You Got It Drowing Out The Radio

by thewherethefislouisface (theycallmelolo)



Series: We Were Barely Seventeen And We Were Barely Dressed [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, M/M, Seires, We Were Barley Seventeen and We Were Barely Dressed, alcohol mention, both 17 about to graduate high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelolo/pseuds/thewherethefislouisface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry turns to Louis before placing a kiss on Louis’ lips. “Where have you been?”<br/>“Ugh.” Louis starts before clearing his throat. “Around.”<br/>“Around?” Harry squints his eyes, wanting to ask more, but he thinks better of it. “Okay.” </p><p>OR</p><p>Harry and Louis exchange some words!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got It Drowing Out The Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> Here is part three of We Were Barely Seventeen And We Were Barely Dressed. Read the first two if you haven't!!
> 
> Again, thank you for all the kind kudos!

“ _Harry_ .” Louis’ voice is a whisper, a _loud_ whisper. “ _Harry—Harry—Harry_.”

Harry feels slightly dazed at the sight of Louis riding him—in Louis’ childhood bedroom nonetheless. Louis still has Spiderman figurines on the corner bookshelf and sometimes when he’s desperate, Louis still puts old—incredibly worn—Spiderman sheets on his bed. Not tonight though…tonight the sheets are white and cozy.

They’ve done a lot of shit in this room over the years, this-this is by far Harry’s favorite thing… _ever_.

“You’ve got to be quiet.” Louis cries out. His voice high…almost sounds painful but his face has nothing but pleasure.

Harry wants to tell Louis _he isn’t_ the problem. He’s not the one moaning at every bounce, every brush of Louis’ sweet—sweet spot. Harry can taste blood from biting his tongue, trying to keep from screaming out loud with pleasure. However, Louis is not biting his tongue to keep quiet…Louis is loud. _Loud. Loud. Loud_.

“ _Louis_ …” Harry whimpers. “You close? I can’t hold out and if you keep making those sounds we’re going to wake your sisters or worse…your mom.”

“Don’t blame me.” Louis bounces, his eyes rolling back into his head. “You’re the one who snuck over here in the middle of the night. I was sleeping like a good boy…you—Harry Styles—are the naughty one.”

It’s only after midnight…Harry knows Louis wasn’t sleeping.

“Missed _you_ .” Harry closes his eyes, begging his dick not to be the first to come. “ _Had_ to see you as soon as I could.

“Right _there_ Harry.” Louis shakes, his thighs tremble. “Just-just, right _there_.”

Thankfully, Louis comes a second later, his body collapsing on top of Harry…his legs shake from the climax. Harry has to buck his hips, Louis’ like a rag doll on top of him, and it’s only a few more thrusts before Harry comes too.

“ _Hey_.” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear. “How’d you sneak out without Anne noticing?”

Harry feels his body coming back to normal. He wishes Louis hadn’t brought up his mom this soon after having sex…but.

“She had about three glasses of wine this evening.” Harry laughs. “I knew she’d be out in a deep sleep so I took my chances.”

They lay there together, for the first time in a week. Louis has been mysteriously busy, not having much time for Harry.

“Missed you this week.” Louis brushes his fingers over Harry’s ribs. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been around much.”

“It’s okay.” Harry turns to Louis before placing a kiss on Louis’ lips. “Where _have_ you been?”

“Ugh.” Louis starts before clearing his throat. “ _Around_.”

“ _Around_?” Harry squints his eyes, wanting to ask more but thinks better of it. “Okay.”

Louis smiles at Harry, a look of fond washing over his face. Harry’s heart beat returning to normal. He thinks maybe he doesn’t have anything to worry about…Louis is just off being _Louis_ . It’s not like he’s become bored of his best friend only _after_ they starting fucking and giving each other blow jobs. _Right_?

As if Louis can read Harry’s thoughts, he reassures him with an, “Hey, it’s not _what_ you think.”

“ _Right_ .” Harry nods, swallowing hard. “You wanna _tell_ me?”

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Louis bites his bottom lip, a look of worry on his face.

“Of course.” Harry’s face serious and his voice genuine.

“Ha! Well…” Louis starts. “I sorta signed up for the Senior Talent Show…to like _sing_.”

“What?” Harry asks, his voice bright but low. Kids and moms sleeping and all. “ _Really_?”

“Yeah.” Louis shrugs. “You think I made the right choice?”

“Are you serious?” Harry smiles. “Of course…you’ll be great!”

“I don’t know.” Louis clears his throat. “I don’t even know why I did it. I saw the sign up in the hall and I just…did it without thinking twice.”

“That’s so great.” Harry hugs him. “You’re going to do so awesome! I’ll be right there cheering you on.”

“Well, that’s where I’ve been that last few days. If you don’t have like a band or you don’t play an instrument, there’s a house band you can rehearse with. So I’m going to do that.”

“What are you singing?”

“Oh no you don’t.” Louis’ climbs on top of Harry. “You will have to wait and see just like everyone else, Styles.”

“I hate secrets.” Harry pouts, he want to know all of Louis’ secrets.

“I know you do.” Louis laughs, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. “That’s why I’m doing it…to torture you.”

“You torture me enough…” Harry feels Louis lick him, his tongue warm against his cool skin. “Just a _little_ hint.”

“Never!” Louis’ teeth gently bite on Harry’s skin.

“I hate you!” Harry pretends to push Louis off.

“Promise me you think it’s a good idea.” Louis voice serious now. “Like, you would tell me if you think I’m going to make an ass of myself in front the whole school.”

“You’re going to do great.” Harry pulls Louis in, his arms tight around him. “Promise!”

Harry feels Louis let out a big sigh against his chest. “Thank you Harry!”

They stay like that for a few moments before they are startled by a cry coming from one of the girl’s rooms down the hall.

“I should go.” Harry sighs, getting up to get dressed. “You need your sleep, _Rockstar_.”

“Shut up!” Louis slaps him against the chest before he pulls his shirt over his head. “Text me when you get back home. Be safe.”

“It’s literally around the corner.” Harry rolls his eyes, he knows he’s going to text him anyways.

“ _Still_.” Louis smiles back at him.

They kiss for a moment before Harry climbs back out the window he came in through. He scales down the drain pipe till he jumps off the kitchen window sill. When they were younger they used to jump out of Louis’ window as practice for sneaking out when they were teenagers. It’s paid off!

“Night.” Harry whispers as his feet hit the ground.”

Louis waves, blowing a kiss that Harry pretends to catch. Fuck, he loves that boy so much.

*****

“Hey H.” Anne calls from the doorway, as she shuffles in with a handful of bags. The screen door quickly shutting behind her.

“Anymore?” Harry jumps up from the couch to help relieve his mum’s hands of the blue plastic grocery bags.

“Nope.” Anne sighs. “Just these.”

They walk to the kitchen, placing the bags on the kitchen countertops. Anne gets right to work putting groceries away in the fridge and pantry.

“I thought grilled chicken Caesar salad for dinner.” Anne says as she shuts the fridge door with her hip. “I got those little potatoes you like so much. I’ll roast them.”

“Sounds good, ma.” Harry’s says while chewing a raw baby carrot from the bag.

“No Louis for dinner tonight?” She asks.

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “He’s busy doing stuff.”

“Is there anyone else you want to invite over for dinner?” Anne asks while placing cereal in the pantry. “We have plenty.”

“Ummm.” Harry coughs. “No. No one else to invite.”

Anne stops for a moment, pausing to awkwardly smile up at Harry. “Hey, you gotta minute?”

“Ugh yeah.” Harry starts, feeling slightly itchy at his mum’s tone of voice. “I have some homework to finish but what’s up?”

“First, I just want to say that I completely respect your privacy. I understand that your bedroom is your room and I would never go out of my way to snoop or invade your privacy.” Anne starts.

“Okkkkkkkay.” Harry says, the word drawn out, his eyebrows raised. He already knows he's in for it...whatever it is.

“But you’re also a teenager and I do have rules, Harry.” Anne clears her throat. “I mean, I know I work a lot and since Gemma’s away at school, which means you’re on your own a lot around here. And it might seem like a free for all and that I’m not here to watch out for you as much as I should…since your dad left years ago…but…this isn’t _you_ at college, _yet_ . You’re still living in _my_ home.”

Harry interrupts her ramble, “what are you getting at mum?”

“I cleaned your room today and I found a couple used condoms in your trash.”

Oh my God. Harry wants to crawl into a hole to die. Oh fuck, can a meteor crash directly into his kitchen sending him to a fiery death, like right now. He immediately feels his face turn a bright red.

“Mum…” Harry stutters.

“Let me finish, Harry.” Anne’s voice is stern. “I understand that you’re a teenager and I’m so glad that you’re being safe. I mean please…I am way too young to be a grandmother…and your future is too bright to be a father this young. _Please_ , just be careful Harry. _Please_ , make sure you’re looking out for yourself and _her_ future as well.”

Harry stares down at his feet, his neck and face feel hot.

“Jesus Harry.” Anne huffs. “If you’re mature enough to have sex you should be mature enough to have this conversation with your own mother.”

Harry lets out a strained laugh, “No…I don’t think I’ll ever be mature enough to have this conversation with you. No offense.”

“This wasn’t easy for me either.” Anne pours herself a glass of white wine. “You’re my baby and you’re having sex. Not such a wonderful image.”

“Please-please don’t.” Harry sighs, cover his face with both of his hands.

“Sometimes we have to discuss things with the people we love that we’d rather not.” Anne takes a sip. “Figured ripping it off like a Band-Aid was the easiest way.”

“Are we done?” Harry’s close to begging. Please can they be done?

“Give me a hug.” Anne opens her arms before wrapping them around Harry squeezing tight. “You’re a good kid and I love you very much.”

“Love you to”

“And yes, we’re done.” Anne says. “Also, you should invite her over for dinner sometime so I can meet her.”

“Mum. It’s not like that…it’s not…never mind.” Harry shakes his head while walking away. His neck on fire the whole way up the steps.

After taking hours to no longer feel mortified and sitting through an awkward dinner where he could barely look at his mum’s face Harry texts Louis:

**This is all your fault, asshole!**

******

Harry’s properly sweating. He’s nervous for Louis even though he knows Louis is going to smash it on _that_ stage.

“Stop shaking your leg.” Niall places his hand on Harry’s thigh. “You’re shaking the whole row.”

“Sorry.” Harry says, his leg stilling. Harry looks around to nice how packed the auditorium is for the show.

“You’re nervous for him?” Niall asks, as he skims through the program for the Senior Talent Show.

“I just-just.” Harry stutters. “He’s going to do great!”

Harry is anxious as fuck. Louis is two acts away from performing. Harry can only hope that Louis feels one hundred times calmer back stage then he does in this moment. He hasn’t gotten to speak to Louis much today, only a few minutes after school while Harry was walking to his car. Harry’s had to resort to text messages to get his fill of Louis.

The acts before have been decent. A few garage bands, a hip hop dance group, a few solo lyrical dancers and couple other people singing. One guy juggled fire while the president of the Magician’s Club did some magic tricks where he pulled a real live rabbit out of his hat.

Fucking finally, Louis is next and Harry is equally excited and nervous.

Louis steps out on stage wearing his usual black skinnies and a vintage t-shirt Harry’s never seen before and a black leather jacket that Harry would _have_ certainly remembered. He looks like a wet dream. A very real wet dream. _What in the actual fuck_. Harry feels weak in the knees just looking at Louis standing in the hot spotlight.

“Oh my fucking god.” Harry whispers under his breath. He swear he hears some other people in the audience echo the same sentiment. Louis looks phenomenal on that stage.

Harry hears the first few chords of the song and a smile immediately forms on his mouth. His mind flashes back to being thirteen, his parents fighting was at its worst—most nights it was WWIII in their house. Gemma had snuck Harry (and Louis too) off to a music festive with her friends. Fuck, Harry thought he was so cool being one of the youngest people at the festival. He remembers stealing vodka from one of Gemma’s friends backpack. He and Louis got drunk behind a Port-A-Pot. Giggling and messing around—in their own little world. Harry remembers being buzzed while singing and dancing to _this_ song in the middle of a rainstorm. They were soaked down to their socks and underwear but Harry was so happy in that moment. Singing and dancing with his best friend. It was a moment where he could forget about all the drama at his house. He loved that moment. Fuck, he thinks maybe he has _loved_ Louis for longer than he knows or realized.

Louis voice breaks his thoughts, he sounds hesitant almost timid as he holds the mic with both his hands, his eyes closed, he sings the first few verses:

**She calls me from the cold Just when I was low, feeling short of stable**

**And all that she intends And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label**

**She says she's ashamed And can she take me for awhile?**

**And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past But maybe I'm not able**

**And I break at the bend**

Harry watches as Louis just _goes_ for it. He let’s go of any fear he has and breaks free. His voice loud and beautiful amplifying through the auditorium.

**We're here and now, but will we ever be again 'Cause I have found**

**All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade Away again**

Harry doesn’t want to take his eyes off Louis but he does to gage the crowd’s reaction around him. People are signing and smiling and impressed with Louis’. Harry’s heart feels like it’s going to burst with pride, that his boy—his best boy—is up there singing his heart out…to a song that is so special _to_ Harry. And Louis just knows, knows it, even though Harry’s never told him how special that day, all those years ago, was for him. A break from the horrors of your parents and their nasty divorce.

Louis’ eyes find Harry’s. Louis smile wide as he bursts out,

**She dreams a champagne dream Strawberry surprise, pink linen and white paper**

**Lavender and cream Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her**

**She says that love is for fools who fall behind And I'm somewhere in   between**

**I never really know**

**A killer from a savior**

**'Til I break at the bend**

Louis finishes the song, Harry jumps to his feet to applaud and yell—Niall whistling loudly next to him. More people there do the same. Harry eyes are filled with happy tears.

“Are you crying?” Niall turns to him.

“I’m in love with him.” Harry whispers. “I’m _so fucking_ in love with him.”

“Huh?” Niall asks dumbfounded, still clapping.

“We’ve been-been.” Harry starts. “Sorta fucking around—seeing each other the past month or so.”

“I fucking knew you guys were up to something.” Niall shakes his head. “Fucking knew all that babysitting and mowing grass was bullshit. The fucking library bro...when has Louis ever stepped foot in a library?”

“Sorry.” Harry frowns. “Didn’t want to keep it from you—we just weren’t sure. _You know_.”

The stage lights dim while the next act walks on stage.

“My two best friends are fucking.” Niall huffs. “Did you think I would be mad?”

Harry places the program back in his lap. Wishing he could run out of the audience and tell Louis just how amazing he was up on that stage.

“You gonna tell him?” Niall leans in to whisper to Harry.

Harry smiles wide, “I think I am.”

It’s been hours since they walked out of the high school. Harry telling Louis how amazing he sounded up on the stage every chance he got for the past three hours. They’re in Harry’s bedroom…the only light coming from his desk lamp.

“Louis?” Harry starts, Louis places his phone down on the bed. “I’m so proud of you…”

“You’ve told me that already.” Louis laughs. “About a million times.”

“Umm.” Harry stutters. “I-I…”

“What?” Louis asks, his eyes narrowing.

“I’m in love with you.” Harry spits out, heat rising in his cheeks. “You don’t have to say it back or anything. I just wanted to tell you that. That I love you.”

Louis bites his bottom lip, face full of fond. “Me too.”

“What?” Harry smiles.

“I’m in love with you too.” Louis breaths out like he’s letting out a breath he’s been holding for minutes. “Have been for a long time.”

“ _What_?” Harry asks.

“It’s why I picked that song.” Louis’ fidgets with his hands. “Was hoping you’d remember that song. Fuck, that was such a good day. And all I could think on that long ass ride home—crammed in-between you and Gemma’s smelly friends—was how much I fucking love you.”

Harry kisses him. Gentle and sweet.

“It terrified me for years you know.” Louis clears his throat. “Those—this feeling. You were my ‘straight’ best friend and I was pretty much gone for you. Even though we did shit sometimes…the kissing and sleeping together. I was terrified for years. Terrified of how much I loved kissing you...even drunk. And then one day I just told myself that I was going to love you whether you loved me back or not.”

“I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time too.” Harry reaches for Louis’ hands. “It just took me some time to catch up…my brain to my heart. But this-this feeling has been there a long time too. I just don’t think I knew what it was until the past few months.”

Harry places his head on Louis chest, their breathing synchronized, Harry's voice quiet and ruff, "You're going to wear that leather jacket again, right?"

Louis just laughs before they fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Louis' sings is Glimmer by Fuel... I think his voice would be amazing for that song!


End file.
